


Home, Home, Home

by LettersFromTheAsylum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, For Lack Of A Better Term, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromTheAsylum/pseuds/LettersFromTheAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went through Iris' mind after she realized Barry was The Flash.<br/>*<br/>Barry was her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Home, Home

Their hands met and Iris knew. When she touched him she felt a spark. Not like in those sappy love movies, a real, literal spark. 

The spark of familiarity told her that The Flash wasn't just a red streak. He wasn't just the distorted voice that spoke to her on the roof of a building. 

No, The Flash was much more than that.

The Flash was that boy that her father adopted after his mother died and his father was incarcerated. 

The Flash was that awkward boy who tripped over his own feet and his words.

He stuttered and stumbled and when he saw Iris, his heart skipped a beat. He knew everything about her and she knew everything about him.

Well, almost everything.

The streak - no, Barry - sped away and she felt a twinge of sadness.

Sadness brought on by the realization that Barry didn't trust her. How could he not trust her? They spent half their lives together. 

The sadness was put on the back burner and anger took the stage. 

Barry didn't trust her? After all the times she'd confided in him, this is how she was repayed? Her best friend was a superhero and he didn't feel the need to tell her.

But then, it was kind of okay. Her anger was remedied by the realization that Barry was a superhero.

When Barry blew her off and lied to her it was because he was going out and saving lives. He was using the very thing that pushed them apart for good. 

Barry was a liar and it hurt to know that he lied to her but at the same time it was perfectly okay because he was also light. He was hope, light and...

Home

"Barry?" She whispered as she watched the streak disappear.

Barry was her home.


End file.
